The Thief King and I
by kamy2425
Summary: It was Marik's new apartment, and Bakura is his roommate. However, one day Marik decided to bring some childhood stuff into their home and Bakura is displeased. Yet, one intriguing object caught the Thief King's eyes! (Citronshipping/Thiefshipping)


The Thief King and I

 _I can't believe this_

Bakura growled as Marik opens the door to their apartment, holding a box. Marik had this _amazing_ idea to send his bald sibling out to bring some stuff from his old lair that Marik wanted in the house. Bakura knows he can't argue with the blonde, considering it is his apartment more than it is Bakura's. He suggested to pay rent, but Marik didn't want any _stolen_ money. So Bakura just rest on the couch until he can find a decent job. Good thing he has no problem sleeping on it, so no silly job-seeking quest for him!

Bakura walks to the entrance of the house as Marik unloads yet another box from Odion's vehicle. It was night but the lights from the car outside were enough to guide Marik to the door. Impatient was the thief, that he stomps his foot on the ground to gain attention. Marik turns to Bakura, obvious of his roommate's displeasure.

 _Look, I asked him alright! It's just some things I wanted to keep._

… _From the Tombs._

Marik sighs, knowing fully aware of his partner's scolding.

 _It's just some books I liked to read, okay? Plus one or two toys are in here._

Bakura didn't say anything and folded his arms; claiming his victory without words. Marik hated that place. Why would he want things to remember it? His eyes moved towards a piece of paper hanging between pages of a book inside the box. Bakura would have dismissed the piece of paper, yet the intriguing child's handwriting of the words "The Thief King and I" caught his attention. Bakura points,

 _What is that?_

Bakura's finger guided Marik's eyes as he moves to see the same paper hanging loosely in the book. Marik stares at the paper, calculating to find the right words for it. His voice stumbles,

 _Oh um... it's a poem that I wrote-_

Bakura quickly snatches it without a trace, as the great King of Thieves he was. Marik quickly drops the box on the floor and tries to grab the piece of embarrassment that the thief had claimed his own.

 _WAIT! DON'T READ IT!_

Bakura grins at Marik's distress as he moves the paper farther away from its owner.

 _Why not?_

Marik struggles to catch the paper as Bakura is the master of keep-aways. So he claims defeat and tries to plea with the delinquent.

 _I wrote it when I was a kid and… well, it was some dark times and I…_

 _Why is the top half written in red marker then?_

Marik's face flushed in the same color of his writing.

 _I did some small rewrites on the way home okay? Don't read it!_

 _You know you keep saying that, but that won't change things._

Marik sighs. He was right, Bakura will find some way to read it anyways if he decides to get it back. So Marik backs away from Bakura, leaving him some room to which to cringe at the embarrassment of what's to come. Bakura scans the paper for a bit,

 _Heh, let's see what kind of joke I can make of this…_

Bakura's eyes returns to the first lines of the poem. The room becomes silent as he reads the poem in his head, which caused Marik to be even more embarrassed:

 **Oh, wandering Spirit,**

 **Who's title had been lost.**

 **Thought you were a myth,**

 **Yet you stand here all crossed.**

Your legends kept

Here beneath the Tombs:

Filled with dust and stones.

Here in this forgotten gloom,

Where I stressfully slept.

You, the Thief King

Of which Gold and Silver praise!

Carry me on your horse,

And leave this **hellhole** in a blaze.

Marik keeps hold on his arms, cowering at the upcoming laughter and mockery that the thief would make. Yet, he realized that Bakura had been staring at the paper for a long time. Marik steps a bit closer to his partner, who still remained fixated on the paper. Marik couldn't see Bakura's expression due to his untamed hair. It's been three months since he resurrected his partner back from the dead. And yet, Bakura is someone who didn't said any thank you's. At least he brought him with his original body; the bronze skin, gray-ish hair…oh and his scar. Well, Marik did what he could, but Bakura still managed to make this miraculous reunion and turn it into another a crappy argument.

 _So why is this different?_ Marik thought as he stares towards his partner to say anything. Bakura suddenly moves and grabs Marik's wrist as he drags him to the door.

 _Well, don't really have a horse but the bike will do._

 _W-What?_

Marik was lost in words as they passed the door. Luckily, Marik managed to grab his jacket for the coldness outside as the thief is keeping his hold on him. They leave the house and Odion was there on his car. He looks at Bakura as he sits on the motorcycle while tossing the helmet to Marik. Odion decided not to ask any questions, seeing that this might be just another night these two make.

It took a while for Bakura to adjust the motorcycle, seeing that he had been the passenger all the time. He turns up the engine.

 _Finally I get to control this death machine._

Marik was still shocked at Bakura's actions. It took Bakura's full force of the motorcycle's engine that caused Marik to hold onto the thief's waist. Now he was scared for his life!

 _Where are we going?!_

 _Just like you said, we're leaving this hellhole._

 _Of our apartment?!_

Bakura chuckle at Marik's choice of calling the place _ours._ He presses the pedal as hard as he could and ascends the motorcycle as one wheel remains on the ground. Bakura couldn't hear Marik cursing him from his back as he struggles to hold even tighter. _At least he didn't make any horse noises_ , Marik thought, as he tries to make the situation at least a bit bearable.

As they ride in the night, with the city lights passing by, the Thief King himself asks to the blonde.

 _So, I heard you're a fan of my work aren't ya?! Was I kind of your childhood Hero of some kind?_

 _You should have told me who you were!_

It was difficult for Marik to choose his words carefully. The wind and the noises of the bike caused him to yell the first thing that comes from his head.

 _Ooh, but Marik…_

The motorcycle screeches for a stop. Marik flinches until the wheels of the bike had completely come to a halt. Bakura parks the bike as he stands up and moves to face his passenger. Marik looks up at thief, who is staring back at him. The Thief King grins and points one of his fingers up in the air, in a mocking gesture.

 _You know heroes has to keep their identity a secret..._

Marik stares deeply at the Thief King as he still tries to adjust to this unexpected turn of event. He couldn't find any words to speak. No bickering, no remarks, no insults, nor anything that could change the situation. He however, found himself laughing.

…he…hehehehe…

Bakura kept his devilish grin as his partner tries to conceal his laughter with one of his hands. He kept teasing even more.

 _Was it like you always dreamed of?_

Marik slowly rests his head on the thief's chest, trying to hide his expression as tears fall from his eyes as he smiles.

 _S-shut up._

 _Hehehehe._

They remained in that position for a long period time. Only the sound of the sea was heard as it moves at a smoothly pace; for it was the Pier where the Thief King had brought the boy.

The thief's grin slowly vanishes, as he grew concerned over the boy's lack of words. Marik raises his arms up around the Thief King's waist. He moves his head away from the thief's chest and rests it on his partner's shoulder. In the end, Marik was able to release just one small sentence. Yet, it contained such words that caused the Thief King to break out of his role, and for Bakura to return the embrace.

 _This is better…thank you._


End file.
